


Rainbow - WORK ONLY

by mutedseance



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: But they sort it out, Cheating, F/F, F/M, James and Mark's relationship is bumpy at first, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Texting, Trans Male Character, dom is the ultimate prankster, mark and marius are best friends, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedseance/pseuds/mutedseance
Summary: Sledge! has made Rainbow - WORK ONLY !Sledge! has added 15 other people!Jäger: A terrible idea really, mein freund.Bandit: AWWW YEA BBYYY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they're code names are theyre usernames atm but dokka changes a few xx  
> in the gc atm::::  
> smoke  
> mute  
> sledge  
> echo  
> jäger  
> bandit  
> blitz  
> IQ  
> dokkaebi  
> mira  
> lesion  
> valkyrie  
> ash  
> buck  
> frost

sledge! has made Rainbow - WORK ONLY !  
Sledge! has added 15 other people!

Jäger: A terrible idea really, mein freunde...

Bandit: AWWW YEA BBYYY

Mute: SledgesRegret.JPEG

Sledge: How the fuck did you get that???

Mute: i have my ways.

Sledge: That sounds more threatening than anything...

Smoke: aw fuck yeah, this place is gonna go to fuckin shit so fast! >:P

Sledge: Don't count on it, Porter. This is for WORK ONLY.

Smoke: so was the last one

Bandit: And we fucking d e s t r o y e d that one.

Jäger: Can we get an f for the last chat bitte??

Bandit: Fffff

Smoke: big fuckin F that chat was hilarious 

Blitz: F ://

Bandit: AYYY ELIAS IS ALIVE

Blitz has gone offline!

Bandit: :((((((((((((((

Smoke: p i n g @Blitz

Smoke: you're making your bf sad ya cunt

Blitz is now online!

Bandit: :))))))))))) <3

Blitz: <3

Smoke: @Mute why can't we have a relationship like this??? :(

Mute: bc

Smoke: jfc youre even more difficult over text :((((((

Mute: <3

Smoke: yay :,) <333

Bandit: Wow that's p gay, Porter.

Smoke: F i G h T m E d O m 

Echo: wtfff is this the lst 1 was bad enough

Bandit: Ah! I see the gremlin is awake!

Echo: 1. how dre u, 2. i almst nvr sleep so is tht rlly a surprise, 3. mark i need ur hlp for upgrading yokai plssss <3

Mute: sure! i'll finish then come over

Echo: t h a n k 

Mute: welc my son <3

Smoke: when tf did we adopt him?

Mute: rn 

Smoke: aight

\---  
Rainbow - WORK ONLY  
9:21 PM

Mute: Mari can i meet up wiyh you pledse i cant fukcinf braethe im crying @Jäger

Jäger: Of course, mein freund! I'll meet you ASAP!!! <3

Echo: jc r u ok??? i didnt do anything did i??

Mute: no

Echo: kk, tell me whts up latr ok???

Mute: ok

\---

Marius ran up to the rooftop, going behind one of the vents where he found Mark, crumpled on the floor. The kid was sobbing uncontrollably, and his fists were bloody; knuckles split. "Mark, schatz! What's wrong?!" Marius, knelt next to him, embracing the teen, letting his tears soak into his soft green hoodie. Marius did his best to hush him, hearing Mark splutter sentences between sobs such as, "He fucking-- He..!" and "I c-can't believe he..." 

Marius combed his fingers through Mark's soft brown hair that surprisingly didn't have any hair products in it. "What happened, Schatz?" Marius whispered, rocking his friend gently from side to side like how Elias would have done to him. "J-James, he- he... The bastard!" he cried. Marius could only guess at what James had done this time, it made his stomach sink. "Oh God, Mark... He didn't, did he? Maybe it was a misunderstanding?" Marius pulled away, cradling the younger's face. Mark raised his hands to grab Marius's own. "I don't think seeing your boyfriend's cock in some bird is a misunderstanding, Marius!" He snapped, voice breaking, before he broke down again. Marius knew about Mark's constant heartbreaks, and this one had crossed the line for his friend. He was tired of people hurting his younger friend. "I'm gonna fucking kill him. Scheiße! I swear to God-" Marius growled. The younger looked shocked. "N-no! I mean..." It was rare to see Mark at such a low point such as this, and Marius was at his wick's end with James already.

 

\---

Dokkaebi: oooooh what's the tea????

Echo: dunno tbh ://

Smoke: @Mute please answer your phone! babe fucking hell, please!

Jäger: Actually fuck off James, you know about his past. You've crossed the fucking line with this one.

Echo: ooooo shit

Dokkaebi: *le sip* this tea is scAlding!

Smoke: please, just let me talk to him, marius!

Jäger: FUCK NO. He doesn't want to speak to you.

Smoke has gone offline!

Echo: can i cme ovr to chck on mark??? ill bring ice cream & blnkets, prmise

Jäger: Of course, Echo. 

Echo: :3cc

Dokkaebi: i would but im busyyy w/ games soooo i'll pass for tonite! uwu

Echo: :( kk

Dokkaebi! have changed their name to:  
DokkaDots

DokkaDots! has changed: Echo 's name to: QT

QT: sneeze

DokkaDots: bless you bb

QT: ty

QT: omw w/ spplies fr hrtbrks!!

Jäger: Okay. Mark really needs it, thanks Echo. 

QT: npnp <33

DokkaDots: whats even happened???

Jäger: Echo can tell you later.

DokkaDots: a okok :P

QT: here, mght wnna open the door, mari

Jäger: Right, sorry.

Frost is now online!

Frost: aw did i miss the drama??? :(

DokkaDots: i'll fill you in later okok??

Frost: Ye DM me :333

DokkaDots ! has changed Frost 's name to: Bestie! <3

Bestie! <3: <33

DokkaDots: uwu <333

QT: dokkaaaa!! i mght hve more ice cream in my drm if u wnt any!!! <333

DokkaDots: gAsP <3333333333333 

DokkaDots ! has changed QT 's name to: <3!!!!!

<3!!!!!: :3c <3

Bestie <3: can i hve someee???? :3???

<3!!!!!: yeye yall cn hve it. 

Lesion is now online!

<3!!!!!: LIU

Lesion: Hello! :)

<3!!!!!: i hve ice cream and blnkets uwu cme join meeee (if its kk @Jäger)

Jäger: Yeah, it's ok. 

<3!!!!!: <333 Liuuuu

Lesion: I'm coming, M dw! :)) <3

<3!!!!!: stP S H O WING AFFcTION TO ME

Lesion: Oh hush you gremlin. 

<3!!!!!: wow bein bullied rn :,(

Lesion: Never! :) 

<3!!!!!: hhhhbhbhb

DokkaDots: fucking O T P happening in front of my eyes!!!!!!!!??????

Bestie! <3: AAAAAAA SHIPSHIPSHIPSHIP

<3!!!!!: S HUT-

Lesion: Almost there!

<3!!!!!: kk :))) 

Mute is now online! 

Mute: thnks for the ice cream and blankets echo

<3!!!!!: wht cn i say??? ive always got a cure for hrtbrks cnsidring i always get rejected,, ://

Mute has gone offline!

Lesion: Don't talk like that, M! D:

<3!!!!!: :///////

DokkaDots ! has changed Lesion 's name to: sweetheart

sweetheart: :)

<3!!!!!: u stp tht

sweetheart: :(

<3!!!!!: wait fuc no

<3!!!!!: FuckGoBack.JPEG

sweetheart: :)

<3!!!!!: kk thts bttr :) 

\---

Rainbow - WORK ONLY  
3:45 AM

<3!!!!! ! has changed their name to: I'm beautiful and I need more confidence :)

sweetheart ! has changed their name to: STOP IT! :(

Bandit is now online! 

Bandit: Wtf are you two doing?

I'm beautiful and I need more confidence :): THIS IS LIUS FAULT

STOP IT :(: Guilty! But it's true!!!

Bandit: Jfc

Bandit has gone offline!

I'm beautiful and I need more confidence :) ! has changed their name to: oni boi !

oni boi ! has changed STOP IT :( 's name to: innocent boi !

Sledge is now online! 

Sledge: Jäger was right, this chat was a fucking mistake...


	2. in which new people join and it brings ping chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hope you enjoyed the last one, sorry if echo's typing is a bit iffy im gonna change it up a bit so he doesnt shorten everything*

Rainbow - WORK ONLY  
Saturday - 3:33 am

Ash: morning @everyone, just gonna add some friends,,,,,, :)

oni boi is now online! 

oni boi: thnks for waking me up :(

Ash: suck it up buttercup.

Ash! has added 3 others!

Thermite: bby! <3

Ash: <333

oni boi: ew nasty

Ash: just bc we have a healthy relationship doesnt mean its gross echo ://

oni boi: shUt 

innocent boi is now online! 

DokkaDots is now online!

DokkaDots: who tf is bullying my baby boi??? who finna die???

innocent boi: Echo Protection Squad (tm) has arrived!!

Ash: o shid

Castle: Whelp, now youve done it.

Ash: shut i t miles

Castle: m a k e m e. i'll get my gremlin crush on you

Ash: shid not mozzie bls

innocent boi: You have a crush on Mozzie??? :D that's so cute!!

Castle: Unfortunately he's oblivious as fuck!!! :,D

innocent boi: Oh,,, i'm sure he'll catch on soon Castle don't worry.

Castle: ik, it just hurts being his friend yknow. like, hes so tiny and cute and precious and i wanna protect himmmmm so bad :,))))) <33

Ash: its funny how we pronounce "little fucking gremlin" differently but hey,,

Ash: good on ya for trying with him miles

Castle: he's not a gremlin, he's just a bit uhh

Castle: 

Castle: 

Castle: he's just a bit energetic and a bit childish at all

Mute is now online!

Mute: hh my phone keeps fucking pinging and i cant sleep >:,(

Castle: sorry mute,,, :(

Mute: it's okay, not like i can sleep well anyway, at least not since last night.

Castle: uh oh... what happened. 

Mute: i'll dm you dets. 

Smoke is now online!

Mute: later.

Mute is now offline!

Smoke: I feel so fucking bad, but he wont let me talk to him. 

oni boi: gve him time bby 

Smoke: thought you were on his side?

oni boi: idk i just wnt things to go bck to normal, even if its been a day.

Smoke: hm. i'm ngl and say im not scared. i mean, i was high when it happened. 

oni boi: mark txtd me & said "you have more self control than that, i know you do porter." 

Smoke: ouch...

oni boi: oh yikes, idk if i wnna say the nxt txt... :((

oni boi: its only been a day and my parents are already divorced by the looks of it.

Smoke: what???? what did he say?!!

oni boi: "i think it's best we take a break for now." 

Smoke:

Smoke has gone offline!

Castle: yikes, what happened??

oni boi: idk if im allwd to say rlly..

oni boi: ok mark said its ight so,,,

Bestie! <3 is now online!

Bestie! <3: not missing this tea rn

oni boi: so like, mark was wlkin back to his n smoke's drm. & like, he wlkes in like "hey bby whuss poppin" but instd he james and sme recruit nd its broke his hrt tbh. 

DokkaDots: jfc,,

Castle: THATSAYIKESFROMME.JPEG

Bestie! <3: W T F 

Mute is now online!

Castle:

oni boi:

DokkaDots:

Mute: its ok, im not too bothered. i just need space from him so i dont get hurt anymore than i already am.

Castle: you can stay w/ me and jack if you want???

Pulse: I dont mind

Castle: oh so you do speak, eyy???? 

Pulse: When I want to, yes. 

Mute: thats kind of you, miles. i appreciate it but im staying with mari until im ready.

Castle: ok, we're all here for you

Ash: i'm gonna murder james, thats terrible. i'm sorry, mark.

Mute: s'ok.

oni boi: i wnna go bck to sleep, but i cnt :(

innocent boi: Awww baby :(

oni boi: st Op that U BEAN

innocent boi: No ty, I'm coming over is that ok??

oni boi: only if u prmise cuddles... :,)

DokkaDots: s t o p

DokkaDots: b e i n g

DokkaDots: c u t e 

DokkaDots: o r i m c a l l i n g t h e p o l i c e 

oni boi: o shit

\---

Liu opened Masaru's door carefully, and stepped in, shutting it behind him. Masaru gave him a smile, and the shorter male smiled back as he got into bed with him. The two weren't dating much to Liu's dismay. The older wasn't sure if the other was even interested in dating anyone anymore. "So, how long do you think until Mark and James get together again?" Liu asked, combing his fingers through the taller's hair as he snuggled closer to him. "uhm... I'm not sure. They might not ever get back together" Masaru shrugged slightly, his eyelids beginning to droop again. \--- [Max] --> [Miles] 4:10 AM [Max]: heyyy miles im wondering if youd like to hang out tomorrow bc grids not gonna be here and shes like 49% of the reason im kept in line half the time :)) [Miles]: sure, max! np. :p xx [Max]: tyyyyyyy ily xx [Miles]: yeah sure, see you tomorrow max.. [Max]: leaving so soon??? :( [Max]: milesss???? :,( \--- [Miles] --> [Tori] 4:15 AM [Miles]: Screenshot.JPEG [Miles]: my heart... :( [Tori]: Fucking Hell, Max has really done it this time hasn't he?? [Miles]: it's not his fault, he doesn't know.. :(( [Tori]: Like I've said before Miles, ask him out before I do it for you. [Miles]: i'm waiting for the perfect moment tho... :( 

[Tori]: Whatever you say, mate.

\---

Mark sat at his desk, working on his jammer. James sat across from him, after getting Marius's consent to talk to Mark after a few days. However, he went ignored. He sighed, "Mark, please talk to me." Silence. The older noticed that his partner's hands shook around the screwdriver as he attempted to screw a screw into it's place. Blinking away tears that blurred his vision, Mark practically slammed the screwdriver down and rested his head in his hands. James softened his uptight posture and grabbed Mark's hands gently, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Fuck... Ignoring you should be easy." Mark snapped, clearly still upset. "Ignoring me isn't going to help, babe. Talk to me, we can work this out." James said, rough voice hush and soft. Mark couldn't continue working with James holding his hands, and he couldn't wipe his tears away either. "Oh, baby..." James whispered, moving his own bandaged hand to wipe away the tears of the brunette. Mark let out a small, quiet sob as he raised his hand up to grab James's which rested on his cheek.

James had managed to persuade Mark to follow him to their bedroom. Mark noticed shards of glass in the bathroom, and clicked it with the bandages. He'd most likely punched the mirror in there. "Well-" James didn't get room to talk as Mark hugged him tight. "Jesus..!" James exclaimed, before hugging him back. "I-I love you, Jamie... But please, please! Never do t-that to me again..! It really h-hurt me." Mark sobbed into his neck. "Ok, Ok! I promise baby, I promise. It was the biggest mistake i've ever made." James soothed him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Mark pulled away to kiss him properly, letting James slip his tongue between his lips. They pulled away and and James rested his forehead against Mark's. "I've missed you... So much..." The older whispered. "I've missed you too..." Mark smiled slightly, catching how James's eyes glanced at his lips again. 

\---

[Mark] --> [Marius] 1:45 pm

[Mark]: we made up

[Marius]: So you're not mad at him, still?

[Mark]: yeah, but he's still on quite thin ice. 

[Marius]: It's good that you two have made up.

[Mark]: yeah, hes still good in bed :)

[Marius]: Wow, didn't want to know about your make up sex

[Mark]: :)) love you mari

[Markus]: Love you too, Mark. 

\---  
Rainbow - WORK ONLY 2:32 pm

oni boi ! has added 4 others!

Fuze: oh god what is this??

Bandit: ayyyy whuss crackin bois

Jäger: Echo why?

oni boi: idk bored

Kapkan ! has left the chat!

oni boi: :(

oni boi ! has added: Kapkan!

Kapkan ! has left the chat!

Jäger: Jfc

Jäger ! has added: Kapkan to the chat!

Jäger: Please stay, Maxim. I need you for my sanity.

Kapkan: only for you.

Jäger: :)

oni boi: k i s s a l r e a d y

Jäger: s h u t u p

oni boi: :) just tryin to hlp

oni boi ! has changed: Jäger 's name to: thirsty af !

thirsty af: Wow, how dare you :(

Kapkan ! has changed: thirsty af 's name to: Jäger :) !

Jäger :): Ty Kap

Kapkan: xx 

\---

[Marius] --> [Mark]

[Marius]: My heart has just exploded.

[Mark]: already know. flirt with him. 

\---

Jäger :): Hey, Kap. I need some help with my ADS, I wanna make some more space to see if I can add more ammo to it :)

Kapkan: sure ill help

Jäger :): Cool! Awesome, see you then??

Kapkan: sure

\---

[Marius]: Fuckin nailed it

[Mark]: idk, watch me and don't interfere ok?

\---

Mute is now online!

Kapkan: heyyyy mark

Mute: hey, kap, while you're here, marius was wondering if you'd want to join james and i for dinner tonight. 

\---

[Marius]: WTF ARE YOU DOING???!! 

[Mark]: just watch and shut your trap. 

\---

Kapkan: sure ill go what time we thinking?

Mute: about 8pm is that okay?

Kapkan: yeah thats fine

Mute: awesome, see you then.

Mute is now offline!

\---  
[Maxim] --> [Marius]

[Maxim]: yknow you couldve asked me yourself xx

[Marius]: Sorry, haha.. Must have forgotten. 

[Maxim]: besides that i thought james and mark were fighting

[Marius]: Yeah, they were, but they've made up now.

[Maxim]: thats good i havent seen you around are you okay?

[Marius]: Yeah, yeah i'm okay. Thanks, Maxim :))

[Maxim]: xxx

\---  
Rainbow - WORK ONLY  
2:56 pm

Bandit: @Blitz babe babe,,,,

Blitz is now online!

Bandit: What if your legs didn't know they were legs?

Blitz: please don't do this to me dom

Bandit: <333


	3. in which tze long has a fucking breakdown and echo helps him :)

innocent boi ! has changed his name to: hlep !

oni boi: wh?

hlep: masuru i nede helpnnpw

oni boi: omwomw!

DokkaDots: jc whats happening???

\---

masaru pretty much busted down tze long's door. the man jumped and whined, huddling in the corner. "relax, tze long, it's just me..." the younger whispered, closing the door quietly and slowly treading over to him. "what's wrong?" the japanese man whispered. "i-i don't know! it fe-feels like i-m dyi-dying!" tze long whimpered, clutching masaru's shirt tight in shaky fists. the younger gently grabbed the tze long's hands and brought them to his own face. "look at me, look at yourself and breathe. you're okay, i promise. nothing can hurt you now, you're home. okay?" tze long gave a small, shaken nod. "your mission ended yesterday, you just got in, you're fine, yeah? keep looking at me and breathe." masaru instructed softly, letting the older collapse into his arms as his breathing settled. 

they were a heap on the floor, with masaru's slender fingers combing through his hair. tze long was half asleep, mumbling a small thanks. he didn't get a response as the jap helped him to the bed. "you can thank me later." he smiled, getting up to leave. "but i wan't to thank you now... you helped me, when you could of just taken me to doc or something..." he whispered, pulling masaru back gently. the younger couldn't resist being pulled onto the bed and cuddling up to the other. "it's kinda late..." masaru pointed out, and tze long let out a small chuckle. "so it is." he traced over the faint pattern on echo's shirt. "do you draw on your shirts?" he mumbled. "yeah... why...?" echo replied, just as quiet and suddenly defensive. "it looks cool, did you take an art class or something?" he whispered back, feeling the younger relax. "yeah i did." and there was a second of silence. "i love you." echo sighed, happily, but froze up. "i-i'm so sorry it- it just slipped, i... i don't uh... fuck!" he jumped out of bed, tears wetting his cheeks and fingers pulling his hair. "it's okay-" tze long tried, but masaru was already out the door. "i have to go...!" he sobbed. Private Chat Masaru --> Grace - 1:42 am Masaru: i fucked up. Grace: how bad, bb? Masaru: really bsd Grace: what happened? Masaru: i told tze long i love him by accdinet Masaru: incant stop cying Grace: ffuck... Masaru: grace help Grace: idk how babe, but i can cuddle you?

Masaru: ok

\---

Tze Long --> James

Tze Long: Sorry i know its late but Masaru literally just accidentally told me he loves me then ran off crying.

 

James: wh

 

Tze Long: Like, no joke and i'm conflicted on going after him or speaking to him tomorrow?

James: he'll probably go to grace dw talk to him tomorrow

Tze Long: Are you sure, he seemed really upset...

James: im sure but marks gonna kill me bc im disturbing his sleep so ill ttyl ok babe

Tze Long: Ok, thanks James, tell Mark I said hi and sorry for keeping his boyfriend up.

\---

Masaru hiccuped into a spoon of ice cream as Grace and Chul cuddled him. With Grace on his right and Chul on his right he settled quietly, watching Friday Night Dinner on Netflix with the couple. Chul was asleep on Masaru's shoulder, and Grace had the Jap snug against her. "So, do you want to talk to him at all?" Grace mumbled, reaching around to softly rub Chul's shoulder affectionately. "N-no... He probably h-hates me." Masaru whined, eating another scoop of caramel and fudge ice cream. "I highly doubt it, that man adores you, M. Besides, he's incapable of hate." Grace smiled, running her thumb over Chul's cheek softly to prevent him from stirring from his sleep.


	4. in which dom is an asshole and mark realises planning a double date was dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the weird texting between castle and grid/mozzie and masaru and grace i literally can't fix it :(

Smoke! has changed the chat name to Undertale 2 !

Undertale 2 ::

Smoke: so, what's happening with this weird double date babe? where'd it spark from bc youre not normally like this?

Mute: oh hush i thought it would be fun.

Smoke: where are we even going???

Mute: uhh, i think marius is choosing tbh

Smoke: aight

Mute: this is a bad idea isnt it?

Smoke: yea

oni boi ! has added 2 others!

Maverick: Oh no.

Mozzie: AWW FUCK.

Mute: you bored or smth echo?

oni boi: ye also hrt brkn a g a i n

Mute: aw what happened?

oni boi: ill tell you l8r

Bandit ! is online!

Bandit ! has changed 21 names

puff: oh boy..

puff: wait

asocial: i mean its not wrong

gremlin child: fuck who's who???

i flashed you ! is online!

i flashed you: Dominic Klaus Brunsmeier, what the fuck have you done now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> list of people in the chat atm:  
> smoke (puff)  
> mute (asocial)  
> sledge (hammer or boner?)  
> echo (oni boi)  
> jäger (wannabe pilot)  
> bandit (shades)  
> blitz (i flashed you)  
> IQ (smartass)  
> dokkaebi (DokkaDots)  
> mira (Lesbian 2)  
> lesion (hlep)  
> valkyrie (Lesbian 1)  
> ash (speedy)  
> buck (polite 1)  
> frost (Bestie! <3) -> (polite 2)  
> kapkan (banger)  
> fuze (lol what hostage?)  
> tachanka (i waste ammo)  
> glaz (ill draw hentai for cash)  
> castle (forever pining)  
> pulse (*thump thump*)  
> thermite (BFH)  
> maverick (SmartiePants)  
> mozzie (gremlin child)  
> -thanks for coming to my ted talk


	5. in which the double date actually happens and the author isnt gonna clickbait by accident

marius bobbed his leg anxiously as he waited for mark to text him. the suspense was killing him as he let his longest friend monika paint his nails. "relax, mari." monika started as she slowly ran the black brush over his nails. "maxim is a nice guy and he's totally head over heels for you." the other german laughed shakily, "yeah right..." he sulked. monika smiled slightly, and cleaned the sides of his nails where paint had gotten a bit sloppy. marius preferred black, it wasn't too flashy. a knock interrupted them, luckily monika wasn't in the middle of a layer as it made them both jump. "i'll get it. don't touch anything while they're drying." she instructed as she got up. 

mark was at the door, with james clinging to his arm. "hey," he greeted as monika let them inside. "hey, mari. so uh,,, maxim is coming in ten minutes." james grinned sheepishly. "what? you said he wasn't coming for another hour?!" marius whined as he jumped up, going to stressfully rake his fingers through his hair. "nails!" monika screeched at him as she went into the kitchen. "sorry..." mark shrugged as james rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "sheiße! i'm not ready...! what am i gonna wear." marius complained, looking over at monika. "don't get changed, you look great." monika smiled from her position in the kitchen, putting a hand on her hip. 

marius had gone into full blown panic mode as a sharp knock on the door rang through the room. hiding in the bathroom, he strictly instructed no one to open the door. "leaving this to you mari, he's your date!" james said through the door. "sheiße, mark can't you get it?" the blonde whined. "nope, sorry mate. this ones all yours" the yorkie replied. 

marius jumped on the spot anxiously before checking his nails were dry, fixing his hair and heading out the door. monika had gone (probably to bed) and mark and james were on the couch (which james's tongue down mark's throat). "really?" marius whined, but the two didn't break from the kiss as james gestured in the direction of the door. a few more knocks occurred, much more shy this time. marius slowly inched towards it. taking a deep breath, he swung open the door. "h-hi..." he choked out. maxim was wearing casual clothes, with black jeans, blue and white striped top and black converse. "hey.." maxim smiled, pink dusting his cheeks lightly. "you uh... you look great...!" mumbled the russian as he looked away shyly. "thanks...! y-you look amazing too..." marius flushed. 

the german turned back to see mark and james still at each other. "jesus. please give it a break, you two." marius complained. maxim only chuckled as the two finally broke apart. "sorry." mark wiped his lips of any spit and rested his head on james's chest, suddenly shy. "cock-blocks..." james joked, carding his fingers through mark's dark brown hair. 

with a few glasses of wine, marius had relaxed, leaning against maxim as they awaited their starters. james had made a joke of spitting out his water, and maxim and the brit had made it a challenge to see who could spit more water at each other before the others joined in. marius giggled as he flinched away from the spit, maxim laughing as he wiped his face with a napkin. mark tapped james's arm slightly. "knock it off, we're gonna get kicked out." he said, but he couldn't help but laugh too. they had gotten onto the topic of thatcher possibly getting some when he was dragged out by the crew on celebrating nights (such as birthdays or halloween). none of them were going to lie, they totally speculated Thermite and Thatcher becoming a thing. mark grimaced at the thought of his father figure doing the do, but james found it hilarious. maxim laughed as he also grimaced, and marius was trying his best not to laugh. "i mean, is it really that bad? his cocks probably shrivelled." james shrugged. "oh- james! give it a break." mark complained as he put his head in his hands. james only laughed as he kissed mark's cheek.

by the time their starters had gotten out, james had drank 6 glasses of wine, and mark was just starting to sip his water as wine wasn't really his thing. "on the topic of trace, aren't he and eliza a thing?" marius asked. "nah, they treat each other like siblings to be honest." james said before he downed the rest of his wine. "go easy on the drink babe, you're supposed to be driving." the yorkie moved his boyfriend's glass away from him. "babe, that's already out the window." he winked. they ended up stumbling out of the restaurant, with mark the now official driver as the rest were buzzed on wine and the fucking vodka james had convinced them to order from the bar. mark, being the most mature, kept to water and juice throughout the night. porter was practically in his lover's lap as he got into the drivers seat. "piss off, you're drunk." mark shoved him softly, and james pretended to be hurt. maxim cuddled onto marius, who gave mark a look of pure gay panic. 'hug him' the youngest mouthed to him, and the anxious blonde did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
